Star Fox in Alien
by darthlord1997
Summary: What happens when a xenomorph manages to get on board the Great Fox? WARNING: Some characters DO DIE! "In the Lylat system, no one can hear you scream"
1. The crashed ship

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is NOT connected with my Sonic and Star Fox crossovers. This is a fanfiction I just wanted to type to test out my horror skills. And yes, some characters are going to die, so prepare for that.**

The Great Fox was slowly flying through space, on its way back to Corneria after a long exploration trip of the Lylat system. Fox, Krystal, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy, were playing cards on a table set up while R.O.B was cleaning the floors in the ship's bridge out of boredom. The ship still had days left until it would make it back to Corneria.

Fox slid all his coins on the table. "I'm all in guys."

Everyone else slid their coins in the pile of the middle of the table.

Fox laid out his cards. "Three of a kind!" he said with a confident tone.

Falco had two pairs, Slippy had one pair, and Peppy laid out a junk. Krystal laid her cards with a confident smile.

"Full house" She said.

Fox was shocked, Krystal actually beat him at poker.

"Now wait a minute!" Fox cried out. "I demand a rematch!"

"Sorry Fox, you said that was our last game." Krystal chuckled.

"How do I know you didn't cheat!?" Fox accused.

"I was analyzing the entire game. Krystal did not cheat." R.O.B said.

At that moment, the Great Fox was passing by a planet.

The ship's sensor siren started to go off.

"The ship's picked up something." Fox said as he walked over to the control panel.

"It's a distress signal!" Fox cried.

"From what?" Falco asked.

The computer screen showed the wreckage of a Cornerian army battle ship on the planet.

"Looks like a ship from the Cornerian fleet crashed on that planet. From the picture, it looks like weeks ago." Peppy said as he studied the picture.

"Sorry guys, we're going to have to add time to our return trip. We have to stop here and check for survivors." Fox ordered.

Falco slammed his head on the table. "Aw come on!" he cried. "We don't have time for this!"

"Falco, you know the Cornerian law requires that all space pilots must check any wreckage of a Cornerian ship for survivors, no one gets left behind." Peppy said.

"We're on route now." Fox said. "Falco, Peppy, Slippy, get your space suits on. You're with me. We're checking it out. Krystal, you stay here with R.O.B. in case any situations happen."

Soon, Fox, Peppy, Falco, and Slippy were standing in the ship's hangar wearing space suits as the ship was slowly lowering down on the surface of the planet. When the ship landed, the hangar door opened, granting the gang access to the planet.

"Be careful boys" Krystal said over the Communications link. "Whatever shot them down could still be here."

"Don't worry Krystal!" Slippy answered. "We'll be careful."

The gang slowly walked on the surface of the planet. It was dark, and windy. Tall mountains were everywhere, and dust from the ground blew with the wind. It was practically a wasteland.

After some walking, the came up to the crashed ship.

"Peppy, enter the Cornerian access code." Fox ordered.

All the ships from Corneria had the same code to open the doors. It may seem foolish, but the code was taught to everyone who would attend the Cornerian Defense Army Academy in case of a situation such as this one.

The ship's doors slowly slid open, revealing a dark hallway.

The crew slowly walked inside, with their flashlights on so they can see. After some walking through the dark ship, they came to the ship's bridge.

Peppy attempted to turn on the lights.

"No luck" he said. "Whatever attacked this place must have cut off the power."

Slippy noticed a door way revealing another dark hallway, and walked down it without anyone else noticing.

Fox walked up to the pilot chair and turned it around. Fox shown his flashlight on the dead dog who was piloting the ship.

"We're too late." Fox said as he lowered his head.

"Fox, look." Peppy said as he shined his flashlight on the body.

In the chest area, there was a huge hole in the dog's clothing, and it was even in his body!

"Looks like the attacker drilled into his torso." Falco said.

Meanwhile, Slippy came across the ship's hangar. Slippy shined his flashlight around the room, revealing some large, football shaped objects on the floor standing up on end.

"Huh? What's this?" Slippy said as he knelt down in front of one of the objects and started to examine the object.

Fox, Peppy, and Falco were still in the ship's bridge talking about the situation.

"Whatever shot down this ship, managed to kill the entire crew as well. We could be looking at a threat to the entire Lyalt system." Fox said.

"Wait Fox, the image showed no laser marks on the ship's exterior, maybe it wasn't shot down." Peppy said.

"Hmm, hijacked maybe?" Fox wondered.

Meanwhile, Krystal was back on the Great Fox, was studying the distress signal the ship received. She knew the coding of ship's signals, and this one did not look like a distress signal to her. It was something else.

Back on the ship, Slippy shined his flashlight on the object, showing something on the inside, and the object started to glow. Suddenly the object inside started to move!

"Is this a…egg?" Slippy asked to himself.

Suddenly, the top of the egg opened up…

Back on the Great Fox, Krystal contacted Fox on the communications link.

"Fox!" She started.

"Go ahead Krystal." Fox said answering the call.

"I don't think the signal the ship received was a distress….I think it was a warning." Krystal explained.

"Well, that answers our discoveries on this ship, but what is it a warning of?" Fox asked.

Suddenly, they all heard Slippy scream down the hall, along with this high pitched squealing noise….


	2. The Facehugger

Fox, Falco, and Peppy ran down the hallway where Slippy's screams came from, in a few seconds, they reached the hanger, where they found Slippy lying face down on the ground.

"Slippy!" Peppy shouted. "You okay!?"

Slippy didn't respond, he just laid there.

Fox turned him over, and to everyone's horror, revealed a creature stuck to his face. It was spider-like, with a long tail wrapped around Slippy's neck.

"Where did it come from!?" Fox asked.

"It must have come from that egg…" Peppy said pointing to the egg with the opened top.

"Forget where it came from, we need to get it off!" Flaco said as he attempted to pull the creature off Slippy's face.

"NO NO NO! Don't do that!" Fox cried. "We need to get Slippy back to the ship!"

A few minutes later, Fox and the gang were waiting in front of the ship's hangar door with slippy.

"Krystal, open the door." Fox said through the communications line.

Krystal opened the hangar door, allowing Fox and the gang to carry Slippy in the ship. The ship then left the planet and resumed course for Corneria.

As Fox and the gang carried Slippy into the medical room, Krystal gasped at seeing the alien on Slippy's face.

"What is that!?" Krystal cried.

"I don't know…" Fox answered. "Whatever it is we need to get it off Slippy."

"You just brought that in here!?" Krystal questioned. "What if that thing is contaminated!?"

"I can't leave any crew member behind, we have to get Slippy in the medical room!" Fox answered.

In a few minutes, Peppy and R.O.B were in the medical room with Slippy laying across the table, the facehugger still on him.

"My scans indicate the creature is keeping Slippy alive." R.O.B said. "Trying to remove it by force will remove Slippy's face as well."

"Well, then…." Peppy said taking out a knife. "Looks like we're going to have to cut it off."

Peppy went and made a cut right on the facehugger's arm, green blood oozed out and fell on the floor. Suddenly, the blood melted through the floor, like acid!

"That's going to take some money to repair…." Peppy sighed. "So, we can't pull it off, we can't cut it off, what are we supposed to do?"

"Perhaps let Slippy rest, and we think of a solution elsewhere." R.O.B. insisted.

"Good idea." Peppy said as he and R.O.B left the medical room.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Fox and Falco were cleaning off the Arwings in the ship's hangar when Krystal walked in.

"Have any of you two checked on Slippy?" She asked.

"Peppy said not to go in." Fox said. "The alien could be dangerous."

"That's what I was thinking." Krystal said. "Are you sure it was the best idea to bring that thing on board the ship?"

"It was the only way to get Slippy medical attention." Fox answered.

"We could have brought the medical supplies to Slippy from the ship, instead, bringing him hear could put us all in danger." Krystal said.

"I didn't know what else to do, and what's done is done." Fox answered.

Suddendly, Peppy's voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone, come to the medical room. Slippy's condition has changed. Its best you see for yourself…."

The gang made their way to the medical room, to find Slippy was completely fine! The alien was gone from his face, and he was standing between R.O.B and Peppy!

"Slippy! You're alright!" Fox said with a smile.

"Yea! Sorry I worried you guys a bit." Slippy said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Fox said.

"How did you guys get the alien off?" Krystal asked.

"We didn't." Peppy said. "It came off itself. Probably due to a short lifespan."

"Are you feeling anything weird?" Peppy asked.

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine! But I'm really hungry!" Slippy answered.

"We'll then, let's go and eat dinner!" Fox said.

Everyone walked away from the medical room smiling and chuckling as they made their way to the dinning room.


	3. the Chestburster

The team was in the dining room, eating the food they packed for the trip. They were exchanging conversations and having laughs quite often.

"Wait, wait… it gets better!" Said Falco trying to hold in a laugh. "When the guy woke up, his pants were missing, and the thief was never heard from again!"

Everyone at the table started to laugh.

"Oh man, I'm so glad we only have two more days till we reach Corneria, I really can't take another week stuck in this spaceship." Falco continued after catching his breath.

"Falco, I've been with this ship as long as you've been alive!" Peppy said. "I'm not crying about it!"

"That's because you've been with this since YOU were alive." Falco replied.

"Alright, that's enough arguing guys." Fox said. "We just avoided a crisis with Slippy and some alien creature, I don't think we should be fighting."

"I told you Fox, I feel fine." Slippy said.

"So, what are you boys going to do when we get back?" Krystal asked.

Suddenly, Slippy felt this warm feeling in his lower chest, it stung a little, but he decided to keep it to himself. It was probably the food. The only food they had was oatmeal and cereal.

"I'm probably going to go back to my house and spend some quality time with my motorcycle." Falco laughed.

"Eh, I'm not really sure yet." Fox said.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Slippy said as the pain in his chest was getting worse. "The first thing I'm going to do, is get some REAL food!"

Everyone laughed.

The pain in Slippy's chest was getting stronger now, he couldn't stand it.

"Are you okay Slippy?" Krystal asked seeing Slippy look a little sick.

"Gee, maybe he was serious about the food." Said Falco.

"No, No guys….." Slippy was muttering, holding his hand over his chest. "I'm….f…fine…"

Slippy then collapsed to the ground. Everyone ran up to him and tried to help him.

"R.O.B!" Peppy screamed. "First aid scan!"

R.O.B then scanned Slippy.

"Subject is experiencing extreme chest pain." R.O.B said.

"WE CAN TELL THAT!" Falco screamed.

By now, the pain in Slippy's chest was making him jerk back in forth, in a seizure like pattern.

"Slippy! What's the matter!?" Fox shouted.

All Slippy could do was gag, his mouth was warm with blood. The pain in his chest was rising to the surface, near his skin, it was getting worse.

Suddenly, a splat of blood appeared on slippy's shirt!

"What the!?" Falco screamed.

The something pushed his shirt up like a fist, then it tore open to reveal a worm-like creature.

Everyone except R.O.B. screamed.

The worm-like creature slowly slithered up from the hole in Slippy's chest it burst out of, like a snake rearing up. The thing was drenched in Slippy's blood.

No one knew what to do, everyone was standing there silently, horrified.

Falco then reached over and grabbed a knife off the table, ready to stab the creature.

"NO! Don't touch it! Don't touch it!" R.O.B screamed at Falco holding his hand out.

The creature slowly looked around, glancing at everyone. Krystal noticed its nostrils flaring.

The creature then hissed, and slithered away from Slippy's body and into a nearby air vent.

"Oh…my…." Fox was saying, hardly able to speak.

Peppy examined Slippy, it was too late….

Slippy was dead.

"How could I let this happen?" Fox said disappointed in himself. "I'm such an IDIOT! We didn't examine him after the creature got off his face and now he's DEAD!"

"We need to find that creature and kill it, before it kills any one of us." Falco said.

"Falco's right." Fox said. "I'm not letting this thing happen again! Falco, Krystal, you're with me. Peppy, R.O.B, you put Slippy's body in a body bag, we'll have the funeral back at Corneria."

Fox, Falco, and Krystal then walked out, as Peppy and R.O.B carried away Slippy's body.

"Krystal, you go to the security room, see if you can find it on the security cameras." Fox commanded.

Krystal made her way to the security room, as Fox and Falco split up to find the creature. After it entered the air vent, it could be anywhere in the ship.

After placing Slippy's body in a body bag, Peppy and R.O.B were debating on what to do.

"Should we join the guys in hunting this thing?" Peppy suggested.

"Not we." R.O.B said. "You will join them. I will proceed to the main bridge and make sure the ship stays on course."

"Alright fine." Peppy said as he walked down the hall away from R.O.B.

Peppy was trying to think of where they could have gone, where the alien could have gone. Peppy's first guess was the basement/cargo bay of the ship. Since the all the air vents led to the air generator down there. Peppy then entered the ship's elevator, and pressed the basement button.

Krystal was in the security room, observing all the security camera monitors. No trace of it. All she could see were Fox and Falco walking down the hallways trying to find the alien.

Meanwhile, the elevator door opened, allowing Peppy into the basement.

"Fox?" "Falco?" Peppy shouted trying to find them.

No answer.

Peppy continued to walk around, trying to find the worm alien, after looking in the generator, he could see blood marks in a slither like pattern.

It had gone through the generator, and survived surprisingly.

Peppy followed the blood trail on the ground away from the generator, and around the corner, behind a set of crates. BINGO!

Peppy immediately grabbed the worm creature, but it easily got crushed in his hands, and it wasn't squirming.

Then peppy realized, it wasn't the creature, it was its skin! The worm had shed.

At that second, Krystal checked the security camera for the basement and saw Peppy standing there, holding the worm's shedding skin. Krystal got out the walkie-talkie.

"Fox, peppy found it." She said.

Fox's voice came through the walkie-talkie. "Where at?"

However, in the security camera, Krystal saw something tall, skinny, and odd shaped drop down behind Peppy.

"Krystal?" Fox's voice asked through the device.

Back in the basement, Peppy heard a thud behind him. Peppy slowly turned around, only to be grabbed by two huge, black, claw like, six fingered hands.

Standing right in front of him, was a tall, skinny, skeletal, black creature with an oval shapped head, with its tail rearing up, Peppy could see a blade on the tip.

Krystal was watching the whole thing on camera, horrified.

"KRYSTAL! WHERE IS IT!?" Fox's voice screamed through the walkie-talkie.

Krystal grabbed the device she dropped.

"BASEMENT! NOW! HURRY!" She screamed into the device.

Back in the basement, Peppy saw the Alien Xenomorph open its jaws right in front of his face, slavia drooling off its sharp teeth, revealing another set of smaller jaws inside its mouth.

"Oh my-" Peppy said, but was interrupted by the smaller set of jaws shooting out from the Alien's mouth and toward his face.


End file.
